


Jealousy

by Yuu_Hiru



Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [7]
Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Hololive ID, Hololive JP, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, GuraKoro, Humor, Jealousy, Rare Pairings, Shark x Dog, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Hiru/pseuds/Yuu_Hiru
Summary: Korone finds herself watching clips of Gura getting along with other members from different branches and isn't really amused by the findings at all.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Inugami Korone
Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Jealousy

_ “Last night I actually had a date with Gura-senpai.” _ Anya announced to her viewers as if it were nothing, whilst Korone’s ears raised themselves from the brief pause,  _ “I had a date with Gura-senpai last night~” _ Anya repeated,  _ “It was so much fun.” _ Anya then added more information about her so-called date with the shark,  _ “It was so much fun! Like, we played Dead by Daylight.” _ Anya then took a moment to read the chat’s reactions and potential questioning,  _ “Yeah, we had a date.”  _ She took the time to repeat it,  _ “We had a date.” _

“What is it with you…?!” The dog muttered with frustration as she watched the clip cut off for a slight moment just to show off another moment of Anya’s flexing.

_ “Aren’t you guys jealous, hah?” _ She teased,  _ “You guys must be jealous.” _ She repeated for the third time,  _ “You guys must be jealous of my date with Gura-senpai, right?” _ Korone growled,  _ “You guys are probably jealous right now.” _ Anya chuckled, causing Korone to clench her fists that were resting on the table,  _ “Did you guys have lots of fun?” _ Anya read out a question from a curious viewer and answered it immediately with no hesitation whatsoever,  _ “Definitely.” _ She repeated,  _ “Definitely!” _

“Just what is this supposed to represent, hah?!” Korone started to raise her voice at the screen as it trimmed over to another scene.

_ “Gura-senpai was so kind,” _ Anya remarked, making Korone calm down slightly,  _ “she was actually the one who invited me.” _ She repeated,  _ “She was the one who invited me.” _ She read the chat for a moment with a sound of agreement as if she were unintentionally doing an Ina imitation,  _ “I was so happy!” _ She continued with Korone endlessly growling behind the screen,  _ “I’m really happy!”  _ The video paused.

“She won’t be playing with you again, you know?!” Korone yelled at her screen with her ears still raised from enragement, “Not on my watch!” She then started sputtering nonsense, “Korone has put you on my blacklist for collabing with Gura!” She continued talking to the screen in front of her with high speed, “You really need to learn how to back off, you know?! Only Gura and I can have dates. No one else can!” She clicked off of the clip of Anya’s small announcement of a flex, “Honestly, what is wrong with her?” She murmured under her breath as she tried to recover by going onto another clip, which mentioned Gura herself once again. And the shark didn’t say anything for a short moment and decided to fill the awkward silence in by opening her mouth wider than ever to show her shark teeth before actually giving out a signal that she’s not properly muted.

_ “Shion-senpai~!” _ Gura empathised with glee as she bopped her head from side to side,  _ “Happy birthday!” _ She wished Shion in the language of her own as she continued moving before clapping,  _ “Yay!” _

_ “So cute!” _ Shion fangirled as Gura cheered her on.

_ “Shion-senpai!” _

_ “So,” _ Shion empathised,  _ “cute!” _

_ “Happy, happy birthday to you! I hope you have the greatest birthday of all time!” _ She continued,  _ “I hope you get to eat lots of yummy cake and I hope you get really really nice presents.” _

_ “Thank you.” _ The witch responded to the video, even if she was in a video herself before getting a laugh from the shark,  _ “Cute!!” _ Korone’s heart felt as if it had melted.

_ “Happy birthday!” _

_ “Thank you so much!” _

_ “Yay!” _ Gura then left it off with her mouth wide open once again, staying silent in the process. The video ended shortly after. The dog behind the screen fidgeted.

“Yes, she’s cute,” she mumbled to herself as the heat from her face gradually washed away, “but that doesn’t mean you can steal her away from me!” She then hopped out of her chair, walked out of her bedroom just to enter it before sitting back down and clicking off of YouTube to check Discord, “I forgot I could just message her here.” Korone told herself cluelessly as she clicked on the call button for Gura and got an answer after a few rings.

_ “Oh, Koro-chan, how’s it goin’?” _

_ “Nothing much, just wanted to check on you.” _ Korone replied as if nothing had happened from earlier,  _ “What about you?” _

_ “Same here, but isn't this such a coinkydink?.” _ Gura claimed.

_ “Oh?” _ Korone tilted her head out of habit,  _ “What do you mean by that?” _

_ “Well,” _ Gura opened up a window of YouTube with a specific cat and dog standing next to each other,  _ “I was also just about to check on you.” _ Korone felt her face heat up at the confession.

_ “I… Is that so?” _ Korone stuttered as her tail wagged. Gura confirmed Korone’s question with a soft murmur.

_ “Say, if you have the time next week,” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “You wouldn’t mind a collab stream with me for a new game of Papers Please, would you?” _ Gura’s face then started to slightly turn red as silence itself decided to combine in together,  _ “You don’t have to!” _ The shark mentioned in a panic as her shark tail then decided to whack the chair multiple times,  _ “It’s optional, really.” _

_ “I wouldn’t mind.” _ Korone answered, calmly,  _ “Let’s just see how my schedule turns out to be.” _

_ “You can take your time with that.” _ Gura regained her composure.

_ “Say, whilst we’re here,” _ Korone caught the shark’s attention once again,  _ “Why don’t we play some Apex?” _

_ “Sure!” _


End file.
